bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:MAKUTA miserix
Teridax, marny skrawek cienia. Wkrótce będzie w mojej kolekcji jeńców... O Miserixe Podstawowe informacje: Miserix jest przywódcą grupy stworzeń i gości, którzy mają pokonać Toa Teridax i zawładnąć światem. Niestety nie udaje im się pokonać Toa Teridax a więc prubuja dalej pokonać Toa Teridax. Historia: Po uwolnieniu się z Artidax Miserix zmienił swą postać na Formę Mrocznego Tytana. Chciał się zemścić na Teridaxie, ale dowiedział się, ze "zniknął"(na prawdę połączył się z Toa Kwasu). Zebrał drużynę i postanowił zawładnąć światem, ale nie zdążył, bo w Toa Teridaxie obudził się "Mrok". Następnie próbował go pokonać, ale bez skutku. Obecnie wciąż próbuje zapanować chociaż nad jedną wyspą, ale przeszkadzają mu w tym Shadow Sheld i jego oddział. Tirivia: * Miserix choć jest bardzo potężny, to jego zwinność jest słaba. To jego słaba strona. * Miserix ma kontrolę nad Mrokiem,bardzo potężną. lecz nie morze jej opanować do końca, bo toa ciągle mu przeszkadzają. * Miserix kilkakroć pokonał drużynę Toa nuwa i matoran. * Statystyki: O mnie Mam na imię Łukasz i interesuję się Bionicl'ami od 2006 roku. Mam ich baaardzo dużo, około 80. Toa Teridax to mój kolega. Przyjaciele * Teridax, władca ciemności * Given, władca Bara Magna *Władca glatorian lodu *Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. *El_Rurkins. *Disholahk (proszę się wpisywać) *The New Lewa, the air is back * D.O.M.I. nick 16:58, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Miserix * Akuumo Moje Seriale Poniżej możecie czytać moje opowieści. Kroniki Miserixa Cz 1. Jestem Makuta Miserix po tym jak Toa Teridax mnie pokonał ukryłem się na Karda-nui. Później wygonili mnie Toa Nuva. Aktualnie znajduje się na Metru-nui razem z moim oddziałem próbuje zniszczyć Teridaxa. Mam pewne problemy z odziałem Hydraxona. Ostatnio walczyłem z Kali, Mistikiem i Lewą. Na początku bitwy kali zaczęła ciskać we mnie piorunami na szczęście udało mi się odbici jej piorun swoim berłem ale nie zauważyłem nadlatującej skał kierującej przez Mistika zostałem przygnieciony przez skałę Mistika.Wtedy kali cisnęła we mnie piorunem zostałem porażony piorunem nie mogłem się ruszyć ale odrzuciłem skałę na Mistika został on przygnieciony skałą,lewa szybko pobiegł do drugiej sali pomóc Mistikowi a kali zaatakowała mnie piorunem ale ja odbiłem jej piorun w nią Kali padła na ziemie, po chwili wstała i powiedziała byle piorun mnie nie powali po chwili cisnęła piorunami w wszystkie strony po chwili wszystko zaczęło się walić Kali, Mistik,i Lewa uciekli,ja zdążyłem uciec nie postrzeżenie uciec tajnym tunelem który jest znany tylko dla bractwa Makuta,gdy już Kali, Mistik i lewa wyszli z kopuł Mistik zapytał się kali cz on zginą,kali odpowiedziała nie mam pewność ale chyba tak on zginą. hm nie jestem pewien odpowiedział lewa patrzcie to jego ślady stup co ? to niemożliwe to możliwe Mistik ale jak, Miserix to bardzo potężny Makuta poza tym patrz !!! to tajne przejście hm dziwne poco Miserixowi tajne przejście ??? Mistik Lewa chodzicie za mną schodzimy tam dobra kali.następna cześć wkrótce. cz 2. Gdy kali,lewa i mistik zeszli do podziemi kali powiedziała, mistik lewa zobaczcie to ruiny starego Metru-nui a więc gdzie jest Miserix kali.Nie wiem Mistik idzmy dalej.kali !!!!! zobacz to Miserix gonimy go.Miserix stój bo co mi zrobisz Mistik a to w tej chwili Mistik cisną kawałkiem zniszczonego budynku w Miserixa.Miserix zniszczył głaz swoją lancą Mistik dostał kulą cienia.Mistik padł w tej chwili nadleciał lewa.Miserix zostaw go,bo co lewa.Lewa cisną w Miserixa kulą powietrza.Miserix odbił kulę w lewę .Gdy Misrix walczył z lewą kali cisnęła piorunem.Misrix padł na ziemie.Kali podbiegła do lewy ,lewa nic ci nie jest ,nie kali a gdzie mistik wdaje mi się że gdzieś spadł.No i co Toa tak szybko opadliście z sił.co ty jeszcze stoisz na nogah.Tak lewa ,a więc cię po konam Misrix.Chyba śnisz kali giń w tej chwili kali użyła całej swojej mocy i użyła jej do nwoblasta.Lewa schowaj się szybko.w tej chwili wszystko zaczęło się walić Miserix choć ranny zdążył uciec przez portal który jest ukryty za gobelinem.kali padła na ziemie . lewa pomógł kali wstać.a gdzie Mistik już uciekł,kali my też już uciekajmy dobra.